narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Yoriie Hyūga
|general= Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Manipulated Shuriken Technique Rope Escape Technique Shadow Clone Technique Shadow Shuriken Technique Transformation Technique |water release= |byakugan= |medical ninjutsu= }} Yoriie is a descendant of the Hyūga's Main Branch. Being born into a family of nomadic Hyūga he spent most of his early life traveling with his family. While he is proficient in using his Byakugan as well a Medical ninjutsu. He also studies in Raiton, Suiton, and recently Ranton. Characteristics Appearance Yoriie Hyūga, a shinobi with brown hair that's most covered with his headband,and white eyes due to his Hyūga bloodline. He is approximately six feet and weighs about one hundred and forty pounds. His usual attire consists of black pants, a black shirt, a brown flak jacket, and fifty pound weights on each of his arms and legs. Personality Yoriie is generally a friendly, hard-working ninja that will do anything to protect what he cares for. History Nomadic History Yoriie was born in Konohagakure to two loving parents who were in a nomadic tribe of Hyūgas. Also known as the Lost Hyūgas. From the time until shortly after he was born up until he was eighteen he lived with them. Finally deciding to stop living the nomadic lifestyle he arrived in the village of Kusagakure where he quickly joined the village. As he grew up with his nomadic family as they traveled all across the shinobi world visiting every major village by the time he was five. As he visited many places throughout the shinobi world it helped him learn many things about the world as well as a few techniques along the way. When Yoriie was at the age of sixteen he was forced to fight his only brother to the death by a crazed man that had ambushed the two while they walked into a mysterious ruin not far from the village of Iwagakure. It was a painfully fought battle as brother fought brother in a fight for their lives. The end result was Yoriie winning with blow to the heart while using Gentle Fist. Upon winning he was mentally torn of the fight for having killed one of the people he cared most about. Being guilt ridden and tired from the ordeal the crazed man sent a strange serpent after Yoriie. Where he was bitten by deadly serpent with a poison like none that anyone in his family seemed to know. The man and serpent quickly disappeared after he was bit. The poison would have killed him, however he was able to keep it at bay with a vial of medication that he keep with him that his grandfather taught him how to make. Afterwards he continued to live with the poison in his system as the medication was the only thing that could keep it at bay without killing him. He continued to live with his family in the nomadic lifestyle for another two years his knowledge of poisons and medical ninjutsu greatly improving during the time as he focused on trying to rid his body of the deadly toxin that remained within him. However on one night as his family was near Kusagakure. He had grown tired of the constant travel and not having a place he could call home. Later that night He saw a shooting star that appeared to fall over the village. Taking the falling star as a sign he made up his mind and left his family the very next morning to join the village of Kusagakure. Life in Kusagakure The moment he was permitted to enter the village to talk to the kage about joining its ranks. He say a beautiful woman like none he had seen before being carried into the village by a masked and cloaked figure. To him she appeared injured and his suspicions were correct as he followed the figure to the hospital. Being trained in medical-ninjutsu he wished to help the injured woman. He helped as best he could, finding out that the masked figure was a woman by the name of Kuro and that the injured woman was the Sandaime Kusakage, Hotaru. As she recovered he only left her side a couple of times to fetch a few things for her. Not long after she recovered enough to leave the hospital he was permitted to join among the ranks of Kusagakure as a Medical-nin. He was soon afterwards put in a fight to test his abilities with a man named Tsuyo, a former Tsuchikage that had left his village to pursue a peaceful life with the Medical Captain Commander. After the spar with the man he was placed at the rank of Chūnin. Being a bit disappointed by only having been placed at a pretty low rank he strived to get stronger. He continued to train harder hoping to get stronger. As over three months passed since he joined the village. Hotaru and him had gotten to know each other pretty well. It was during that time he found out he was in an ever struggling battle to win the Kusakage's affection as he soon found out that several others wanted to be with the lady. Though only one of those men pertained a real threat to Yoriie, it was a man from Kirigakure known as Kaito Hozuki. He was told by the Lady Hotaru that either Yoriie or Kaito would bear her affection. He was soon to find out that he had proven to be the one as Lady Hotaru chose him over Kaito. Something that would led up to a bigger turn of events that Yoriie didn't see coming. As one day Kaito stumbled and fell unconscious in front of the village where he was quickly rushed to the hospital. Yoriie being one of the few medics in the village at the time was in charge of healing the injured man. Finding out that he was a jinchuuriki and had just lost his bijuu in a fight. The man was dangerously close to death as Yoriie worked on him. A few days later and Kaito was stable and sure enough making a decent recovery as the man woke up seeing that Yoriie had been taking care of him. Blinded by his ordeal and the broken heart he sustained from losing against him for Hotaru. The man attacked him with a jutsu special to those of the Hozuki clan. A water bullet was fired and shot through Yoriie's shoulder. After being attacked at he picked up one of the man's twin swords which were none other than the legendary Kiba swords of the Seven Swordsmen. Being taunted by the mentally unstable man he pointed the sword at the man but was unable to kill him. Thinking more about what the outcomes would be and deciding to go against killing him personally he had the injured man thrown out of the village. Where he was later brought back in under the supervision of the Medical Captain where she watched the man until he was healed enough to be put on trial for his actions against attempted murder on a Kusa nin as well as being trialed by Kirigakure for losing the swords as Yoriie took them to ensure the man not injure anyone with the dangerous swords. The trial was decided quickly and Kaito was sentenced to the Blood Prison for a month, located two hours from the village. As the man still currently serves his time there. As Yoriie is soon to be put on trial as well as throwing the man out of the village was crimed as attempted murder as well. A few months passed and the ordeal blew over. Unfortunately during this time Hotaru and Yoriie ended their relationship together. Yoriie's case wasn't put on trial due council members being away, and due to an attack on the village by it's own member, Tsuyo. Many civilians were killed along with destruction to parts of the village. Tsuyo was later jailed for his actions after submitting to Yoriie. That attack eventually blew over as well leading to a time of peace which continues to reign...for now. Currently he's working on his training in Suiton ninjutsu and Medical ninjutsu. Abilities Yoriie is trained well in Raiton and Medical Ninjutsus, while he is also incorporating Suiton Ninjutsu into his fighting style. Although verse he uses his dōjutsu, the Byakugan in most of his fights to further improve his fighting style. Having recently discovered the affinity for Ranton he's practiced little in art. Byakugan Due to being born of the Hyūga Clan he possess the Byakugan, a Kekkei Genkei that when activated increases his vision to a near 360 degree field of view with a range of 50 meters. The range being changeable at his discretion. Ranton Having done very little training and research on the art he's only learned how to form small energy beams. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male